


The Divine Feminine

by sensationalxbitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Slow Burn, Teasing, Tutoring, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensationalxbitch/pseuds/sensationalxbitch
Summary: Toni isn’t doing so hot with her senior year in high school. She has the worst case of Senioritis and Mr. Honey recommends tutoring to her, an hour every day of the school week. It isn’t that she’s struggling with topics, like her grades show, but more that she doesn’t feel the need to succeed with flying colors. She just wants to pass, get her diploma, and be done with it. Cheryl Blossom, fellow high school senior, has other plans, especially when the flirty Serpent is assigned as her next student to tutor.ORToni’s grades don't show the academic brilliance that she has and Cheryl makes it her mission to tutor the terrific, flirty Toni Topaz.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	1. Senioritis

"Ms. Topaz, I'm going to recommend you for tutoring," Mr. Honey's voice echoed quietly in his office, "your grades aren't up to par and I want you to be on track for this semester since it's your senior year."

"Mr. Honey," Toni dropped her legs around the arm rest and sat up straight, "all due respect, my grades are doing fine."

"You have an F in English, two C's in math and science, and your GPA is standing at a 2.62."

"That's not even bad!"

"But it isn't good for Riverdale High statistics and I want you to succeed."

Toni scoffed and shook her head, "For why?"

He sighed and clenched his jaw. He paused before speaking, wondering if he should say what he was thinking. "Ms. Topaz, you have amazing intellect. You're smart and passionate about the superlatives you chose for this semester like," he looked at the schedule he had printed out, "your photography and sociology classes. You have real talent here and I don't want it to go to waste. All you need is to bring up the grades in the core classes you attend and I can guarantee a bright future for you."

"Like I could even afford college."

"I can make arrangements for you. You would be a first generation in your family and my letter of recommendation could go a long way."

Toni was quiet for a moment, assessing her options. It may have been the critical case of Senioritis that had her caring less than an absent father.

"I'm going to recommend you for tutoring every day after school and you can even go during your study hall. If your grades don't rise within the next month, then I'll have to put you on extracurricular suspension."

"What does that mean?"

"You will be taken out of your photography club temporarily until I see improvement."

Toni groaned and covered her face with her hands. Photography was the only part of the day she looked forward to.

"But I won't have to do that unless I see that math, science, and english have been brought up one letter grade each."

Toni was still silent.

"Okay?"

"Okay," she said annoyed.

"Alright, go. Tutoring starts today after school."

Toni nodded glumly and swung her bag over her shoulder before exiting. She knows she has to get her grades up but she really doesn't want to. It's just her Senioritis and she wanted to have fun in her final year. You only go to high school once.

**Sweets:** _What'd they call you in the office for?_

**Toni:** _Honey signed me up for tutoring. Wants my GPA and grades up._

**Sweets:** _Nerd._

Toni rolled her eyes and went down the hallway to her english class. She hated having english last because it made the day feel like it would never end. The only good part was having the entire day to finish her homework before she got to class.

When she walked in, the teacher paused. "Do you have a pass?"

"Nope, Mr. Honey didn't write me one," she went between the desks and to the back where she and her friends sat. She passed between Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper, and Cheryl Blossom.

"Well, next time make sure you have one or I'll send you back and get one."

Toni held a thumbs up from the back and Mrs. Wilson went back to her lesson.

"Fangs," Sweet Pea whispered behind him, "Toni's gonna be in tutoring later. You still up for Pop's?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Really?" Toni asked him. "I'm just officially out of our plans?"

"Well, you gotta study! Not my fault." He shrugged, "In my opinion, it's just a bunch of bullshit anyway. We know the english language fine and a grade is just a number."

"I'm not going in just for english. Math and science too."

Sweet Pea grimaced while Fangs was just trying to listen to Mrs. Wilson's lesson.

"Shit... won't be too bad though, right?"

"Depends who my tutor is."

"I heard Lil Red up there was a tutor. Looks good on her transcript probably," Sweet Pea leaned forward.

Toni looked at Cheryl at the top of her aisle.

"Think you'll get her?"

"Maybe," Toni laughed.

"I'll wait," Mrs. Wilson said once she saw the two conversing. A few students in the class turned around to see what the pause of the lesson was about. She meant to embarrass them but it only made Toni laugh. She did it quietly and unnoticed. "Okay, so after that interruption, let's get back to..."

Toni ignored the rest.

Until the bell rang. It seemed to have come only seconds later but Toni had been scrolling through her phone the majority of class. Nothing really interested her in it.

"Good luck in tutoring, Tiny. Text us when you get out," Sweet Pea said as he shoved his books messily into his bag.

"Yeah, yeah. Any chance you'll get me a vanilla shake to-go?"

"You don't get rewarded for having bad grades," he pretended to lecture her like a parent. When she rolled her eyes, he laughed and said, "Yeah, I'll have it in my fridge."

"Thanks. I better head over now."

"Later," he walked out with Fangs.

Toni was hesitant to actually go to the tutoring center. It felt like such a waste of time. She was sure she could get her F up to a passing grade but to work on already passing grades was irrelevant and a waste of time. She supposes Mr. Honey was right though because she really did need a full-ride if she wanted to go to college.

She slowly walked to her locker after class and pulled out a few textbooks in case they didn't have them at tutoring. They held the center in the upstairs library, a very open place for students to study and get help if they needed to do so.

She walked through the doors and to the librarian behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm here for tutoring," Toni addressed.

"Right back there," the librarian pointed to the small cubbies in the back. Those little walls looked like they had been there since they opened up the school in the seventies.

"Thanks."

She went over and took a seat, in what felt like a cubicle, and set her bag down. She saw a few students helping others with math and wondered if she needed to sign in on something so Mr. Honey could see she was attending.

She looked at the students around her, how they looked like they were straight of a back-to-school commercial and how desperately she wanted to just leave.

Cheryl Blossom came to her cubicle. "Hey, are you here for tutoring?"

She was a bit shocked to say the least, but all the thoughts about leaving the center quickly dissipated in her mind. "Uh, yeah! Mr. Honey signed me up. Are you my tutor, Ms. Cheryl Blossom?"

"For the time being," she sighed and sat next to her. "I usually run the center but Betty just got her wisdom teeth out so she's absent for the week."

Toni sat back and rolled her tongue across her teeth, "so you're the boss, huh? Gonna keep me in line?"

Cheryl laughed gently and took out a sheet of paper from a manila folder, "Only if you misbehave," she shot back.

Toni was definitely intrigued by that one.

"So, you have an F in english, C's in math and science. Not too bad. We can definitely get you passing within the month."

"Honey gave you my grades?"

Cheryl nodded and Toni groaned.

"Why's he gotta embarrass me in front of my new friend?"

"Oh, we're friends now," Cheryl mused.

"Depends if you wanna leave it there or take it further," she flirted.

Cheryl was at loss for words and just shook it off. Her cheeks were red. "I–uh," she laughed, "let's start with what you're struggling on."

"I'm just gonna be honest with you. I'm not really struggling but I have the worst case of Senioritis so any information I'm supposed to retain here goes in one ear and out the other."

Cheryl nodded and finally looked at her. She was avoiding eye contact ever since she looked at her grades. "I struggle with that too so I'm just doing work to make the teachers happy at this point and the tutoring thing is just because it looks great on my transcript."

"But you're smart so this is easy for you. I'm just lazy."

"Well," Cheryl leaned a little closer, "if you spend half as much effort in your work as you do flirting with me, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

The tutoring session went on like that for an hour. Occasional flirting, mostly from Toni's side of the conversation, but whenever Cheryl hit her with a quick comeback, it made the Serpent's head spin. She wasn't even sure if they had made progress towards her academically.

"Come on, Toni! We've been over this."

"I'm just not good with studying," she shrugged. "I promise you that I'm trying. I'm not bullshitting."

Cheryl sighed and sat back in her chair. "Maybe we have to try a different way to study," she bit her lip as Toni waited. "What interests you?"

"Uh, photography, journalism, if I like the topic, activism..." she was trying to think of more things but her mind went blank, "beautiful women."

Cheryl tried to ignore that, she really did. She cleared her throat awkwardly and situated herself in her seat so that her legs were crossed.

"Well, um, we can try all of your interests and see which one works best. I just have to figure out how to incorporate it so you can learn from it."

"I have a better idea," Toni placed her hand just above her knee, "how about I come over tonight and you can teach me a few things?"

Cheryl looked down at her hand and smiled slightly. Her cheeks were more red than the entire hour they had spent together.

"I think," Cheryl's voice dropped down to a seductive tone. "That you would be teaching _me_ more in that scenario."

"Maybe we should prove your hypothesis."

"Great! You know what hypothesis means," Cheryl sat back and closed Toni's science textbook. "That concludes our lesson for today."

"Aw, seriously?"

"Tutoring is only an hour and we've exceeded the time by a few minutes already."

Toni looked around the room and saw that everyone had already left for the day.

"Plus, I'm going to be late for cheerleading."

"You're a cheerleader too? What don't you do?"

Cheryl picked up her bag and shoved her phone in her back pocket before answering, "Entertain your weak attempts to hit on me," she smiled.

"Well, how could I resist?"

Cheryl shook her head and held her hand out. "Give me your phone."

Toni was pleased with that and handed it to her. "So, should I expect three AM texts telling me you miss me?"

"No," she laughed as she finished typing the number and handed it back. "It's just in case I'm absent and you're coming in for tutoring or if you can't make it."

Toni nodded. "Appreciate the help."

"'Course! I'll see you tomorrow, Toni," she began walking away.

"See you, beautiful."

Cheryl looked at her over her shoulder and just shook her head.

Toni laughed to herself and looked down at her phone. Cheryl with a lipstick mark emoji as her contact.


	2. "Do My Senses Deceive Me Or Are My Ears Ringing?"

"Dude, she's _so_ fucking hot," Toni complained to her boys over a drink at the Wyrm.

"Then why haven't you said anything before?" Fangs asked as Sweet Pea looked at Cheryl's social media.

"'Cause I've never talked to her before or been as close to her before. She's hot, dude."

"You get her number?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Hit her up!" He passed the phone over to Fangs so he could see her photos.

"Yes, definitely hit this girl up," he agreed.

"I don't wanna come on too strong."

"Bruh," Sweet Pea leaned on Fangs and laughed, "you told her one of your main interests was beautiful women. That's a little strong."

Fangs laughed with him, "Deadass."

"Alright, alright, whatever. I'll hit her up tonight when I'm done with you fuckers."

"No, do it right now, pussy."

Toni rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out from under her thigh. She had texted Cheryl before so that she knew it was her.

Shockingly, she had received a message from Cheryl first.

**Cheryl:** _Do my senses deceive me or are my ears ringing?_

"How does she know I'm talking about her?"

"Soulmate intuition," Sweet Pea joked.

Toni just shook her head and responded.

**Toni:** _Thinking about me?_

She went to put her phone away but Cheryl responded quickly.

**Cheryl:** _Perhaps. I only concluded that you were talking about me because of how flirtatious you were during our first meeting._

**Toni:** _It didn't seem unwelcome._

**Cheryl:** _And it wasn't but, alas, our tutoring sessions have a one-week expiration date when Betty returns to school._

**Toni:** _A lot can happen in one week._

**Cheryl:** _True, but I suspect you play the long game seeing how I usually play too-hard-to-get._

**Toni:** _We'll see if you stick to your role. My mind is telling me that you'll crack._

"Earth to Toni," Sweet Pea waved a hand in front of her. "I hate when you meet new girls. They take all of your attention off of us."

"I'd never leave you boys. Except for one hour a day after school where my attention is placed toward my work."

"Work," Fangs mocked, " _right._ "

**Cheryl:** _Time will tell. Plus, you just finished an English lesson I concocted to fit your "beautiful women" interest. My vocabulary placed with modern phrases and your understanding of that to puzzle together your own responses. Good job! A+_

**Toni:** _So you're the beautiful woman in this scenario?_

**Cheryl:** _Not surprisingly._

**Toni:** _When I mentioned "beautiful women," I was thinking more of... physical activities... rather that virtual flirtation._

**Cheryl:** _Seems to have worked nonetheless._

Toni just shook her head and put her phone away before she said anything that crossed a line.

"So, Fangs, what's new with you?"

*

It was last period and Toni's second tutoring session was starting in thirty minutes. She was excited, to say the least, because if it was anything like the first time then she won't be learning anything at all and just flirting with Cheryl.

Toni was sitting in the back, shaking her leg anxiously, and stared at the back of Cheryl's head, who sat in the first seat in her aisle.

When the bell rung, the class filed out accordingly and organized. Cheryl was obviously one of the first few out seeing how she runs the tutoring center and she sits in the front, so Toni had to wait until everyone ahead of her went first.

"You guys have plans today?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Fangs joked, "I gotta test tomorrow and Hogeye said he needed some extra hands tonight. Mustang is getting out of prison."

"Oh shit. What time's the party?"

"I wanna say eight but, knowing Mustang, he'll probably be plastered by six."

Sweet Pea shook his head, "I'm bringing my new girl by the Wyrm tonight."

"Tracy, right?" Toni asked and smiled, "Dumb blonde that wears way too much eyeliner?"

"Her name is Tracy and, no, she's not dumb. She's actually really smart. She's going to cosmetology school."

"That's code for dumb," Fangs laughed. Sweet Pea swatted at him as they finally walked out into the hall.

"What's the song they sing in Grease?"

Fangs began laughing, " _Beauty School Dropout._ "

"That's gonna be her," Toni teased him one last time. She was sure Tracy was a nice girl, Sweet Pea usually picks the good ones, but she also knows that he's a one-month-fling kind of guy. If he falls, he falls hard and all of the girls lately have been a bore. He does a fondness for Josie though.

"Don't say anything to her tonight, please. She's dealing with some shit in her sorority."

Toni's jaw dropped as she looked at Fangs who had the same expression.

"Of course she's in a fucking sorority!"

The boys followed Toni to her locker.

"How did we not figure it out sooner?"

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever! I'll see you tonight, Tiny?"

"Yeah, yeah," she pulled a textbook out and shoved it in her bag in case she needed it. "Fangs, text me updates about tonight. I'll come by your place at 5:30?"

"For sure. See you tonight."

The boys walked down the hallway to the student parking lot and Toni made her way upstairs to the library. She sat in the cubicle she was in yesterday and waiting for the darling redhead to make her appearance.

"Well, well, well, long time no see," Cheryl said and took a seat beside her.

"Missed me?"

Cheryl scoffed and smiled, "Hardly," she set down a notebook and a pencil and pen. "So, for your interests, I figured that you might be a visual learner. Would you agree?"

Toni looked Cheryl up and down, "Definitely."

Cheryl, again, tried to ignore it. "Alright then, for English, I can't exactly make you read the books so I found some drawings that might help you understand the book."

"You got me picture books?"

"Sort of. They're comics that basically sum everything up."

Toni looked at the black and white drawings. They were black and white because the school had restricted their use of color in the printers and the drawings looked similar to the ones in Diary of a Wimpy Kid. She supposed she could learn from them because she really did hate reading.

"These might work. Got anything else?"

"I have some reviews from news articles about the book. They might help you get a feel for the book and the general thought over it. Activism... I couldn't quite find anything since the book isn't controversial."

Toni set the comics down and looked at her, "What about my final interest?"

Cheryl wet her lips, "I do have some ideas for that one but you'll have to coerce me to use them."

Toni smiled wryly and looked back down at the comics. "This is cute, Blossom," she settled, "that you were thinking of me."

"I always think of my students."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a huge fan of this story to be honest but I will finish it just because the title of it is a Mac Miller album and I love him.
> 
> ALSO I DON'T KNOW IF "bruh" and "deadass" are like "NJ Slang" but i haven't seen anyone on social media use them as much as my friends and i do lmao so i'm going to translate
> 
> "bruh" (common, you'll know it) = usually means bro but it depends what tone you use when you say it. if you do the "uh" part in a decreasingly lower tone then that's like "come on, bro" but if you use it in an increasingly higher tone then it's "let's go!!!" in a celebrating way
> 
> "deadass" (also common, you'll probably know it) = no shit; not lying; serious; the truth
> 
> for some reason, because i live in NJ, i think i'm a part of some big club which i feel like doesn't happen with other states?? idk we're just vibing over here and when i see posts from people who live in NJ, they usually use bruh and deadass a lot so idk if people from other states use them AS MUCH

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new story for you guys. It will be updated slowly - no specific schedule. I just started writing a few days ago and I'm on the third chapter now, if that gives you any kind of guess as to when it'll update again lol.
> 
> I have put a lot of thought into the fifth season of Riverdale because I can only hope that it will be a good season. Here's how I hope it plays out in terms of Choni and plot:
> 
> All of the characters have moved on to their adult lives and the tapes stopped sending after graduation but, after college, they all receive another tape that brings them back to Riverdale. The prom and graduation episodes will serve as flashbacks toward figuring out who has been sending them the tapes, why they stopped, and why they began again. The parents will serve small roles because the main cast are all adults now and no longer need parent permission or sneaking around. Josie should come back for a few episodes, the Pussycats should be introduced as main characters (perhaps the antagonists for the season, maybe they had been doing surveillance the whole time since they are missing for two seasons, they should have a big part), Reggie needs to be less of a cliche, Cheryl and Toni broke up in college but fall in love again when they meet as adults (should include jealous Choni, angst, anger, unconditional love), Archie and Josie get together again (she should get more of a storyline and not just be included in Archie's, but she won't be staying on the show for long because of Katy Keene), Jughead finds out about the cheating in HS (Veronica tells him) which creates a fight between Bughead. That's all I got. If you want more detail, I will be talking in the Tumblr Groupchat soon.
> 
> Would you guys want to read that if I wrote it? It would take a FAT MINUTE but I could write each chapter like scenes?
> 
> If you read this, thanks! :) keep protesting and, always remember - Black Lives Matter.


End file.
